wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
War for Jorga Prime
The War for Jorga Prime was an Imperial castigation campaign conducted by the Gray Hussars Space Marine Chapter alongside their Imperial allies from the Armageddon Steel Legion against the Steel Brethren Chaos Warband. Background In 799.M41 the Hive World of Jorga Prime had been assaulted by an Iron Warriors warband, the Steel Brotherhood, that had been besieging many Hives. Starvation had lead to riots and Chaos cults rising up as the Steel Brotherhood assaults the Hives, destroying everything in their path. The Inquisitor Drucarous Hugarious of the Ordo Malleus called a Crusade to destroy the Iron Warriors and cleanse the planet of the Chaos taint. Fleets of the Battlefleet Saras, seven Regiments of the Imperial Guard including one 117th Armageddon Steel Legion, an Armoured Regiment. The Gray Hussars 3rd Division was destroying an Ork pirating fleet before receiving a petition from the Inquisitorial Crusade for their assistance along with other local chapters. The Gray Hussars had no real interaction with the Inquisition but have often avoided them due to them planning to deviate from the Codex Astartes at the time, but upon a consulting with Grand Master Halious von Sturmwalden the 3rd Division join the Crusade. The elements of Battlefleet Saras and Inquisitorial Fleet arrived in the Jorga system before any other Imperial Forces arrived, engaging the Iron Warriors in the void, resulting in a devastating casualties for both sides. The Gray Hussars translated into system on the third day, joining the Imperials in the void combat. Bringing the Gray Hussars into the battle the Astartes fleet focused on a directed assault upon the Steel Brotherhood Flagship, Unyielding Iron, an ancient battleship from the Heresy period, the Gray Hussars pounded the Battleship from affair until they were within range, boarding the Battleship with Terminators and Tactical Marines, decimating the Iron Warriors traitors marines and their cultists with cold efficiency. Upon evacuation of the Astartes, only loosing three Knights in the process, placed charges, destroying the corrupted vessel. The Crusade gathered above the planet surface, the Chaos forces now trapped on the surface, with an immense force. Hundreds of traitor Astartes, and tens of millions of cultists and traitor guardsmen. The Imperial Guard began landing in the Hives to reinforce them, while the Gray Hussars requested the use of the Armageddon 117th Steel Legion to force a joint operation force that would roam the wastes of the Hive World, in an Armored Assault against Chaos targets to be followed by other Imperial Guard to defend whats taken. The Gray Hussars intended to harass and ware down the Iron Warriors forces enough before a final assault on their main siege upon Hive Runez. The campaign dragged on for over a year. The Gray Hussars plan leading to the routing of many cultist armies in the wasted when dispatched, drawing out Lord Renser of the Steel Brotherhood to engage the Gray Hussars in a pitched battle of Mounted Knights and siege masters. The 7th Brigade were the first to engage the Steel Brotherhood, attacking them with an Armored Spearhead assault, the Lord-Knight and Emperor's Champion knew this was the final blow that gain them prestige for the chapter in the Inquisition's eyes, dropping the entire 8th Brigade from orbit in a drop pod and thunderhawk assault. They dropped in the midsts of a great battle of armor, bursting from the pods with rapid firing of bolters, revving of chainswords and slaying with Power Swords, tearing through Iron Warrior Astartes lead by the Emperor's Champion, who's name was lost over the centuries. Engaging in a final duel with the Chaos Lord, the Emperor's Champion stood no match for the ancient Astartes, a power claw cleaving him in two Lord-Knight Claus von Volk attempted to avenge the fallen champion, landing many blows on the exhausted Lord before an unlucky hit from a bolter knocked him off balance, enough to have him fall to a stab in the gut by the power claw. With Lord-Knight Claus von Volk's last breath he thrust his power sword into the Chaos Astartes Chest, slaying him. The battle would end with the 9th Brigade encircling the Steel Brotherhood and their followers, slaying them to a man. The Inquisitor would lead the mop up while the Astartes retreated to their vessels, retreating from the grievous losses of over 47 Knights. They were sent off with full honors and a good light from the Ordo Malleus. Category:Campaigns Category:Gray Hussars Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines